Dreaming of a White Wedding
by Mandatora
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UP! The Wedding of Jo's dreams.
1. Prolouge

Prologue  
  
"PJ, do you really think this is a good idea? I mean, what if someone gets suspicious that we both leave together?" Jo asked PJ. She was lying with her head on his chest in their favorite spot on Govet's Leap.  
  
"They won't" PJ replied matter-of-factly, earning a questioning look from Jo. "I have a plan."  
  
"What plan?" Jo asked.  
  
"Well, you leave first. I don't know, get a transfer or something, and we can make it so that everyone thinks that we had some sort of fight or something. Then I'd follow you, to get you back, and say I had to because I was the reason you left."  
  
"And then everything will be peachy" Jo said, fingering the ring on her finger.  
  
"Yep, and after the wedding we might even come back and surprise everyone" PJ said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, can you imagine the looks on their faces when we tell them?"  
  
"They'll be so shocked, they don't even suspect a thing. Except maybe Ben. But even he wouldn't suspect this." PJ laughed.  
  
"I just wish that we could tell them and invite them to the wedding" Jo sighed.  
  
"Yeah. But you know we can't tell them until we know they can't try and break us up. It has to be a small wedding."  
  
"I guess I've just always dreamed I'd have a white wedding," said Jo dreamily.  
  
"Well I promise you that when we get back, and no one can break us up, you can have your white wedding."  
  
"Well, it's getting late. We'd better get home before Ben starts to worry." Jo pointed out.  
  
"Yeah. Well let's go then, fiancé." PJ said, standing up and holding out his arm. Jo giggled.  
  
"OK, I'm coming, fiancé."  
  
~~~~~~ 1 month later ~~~~~~~  
  
Jo woke up to the sunlight streaming in through her window. She smiled. Today was her wedding day. Even though it was only going to be a small wedding, it was still going to be the best day of her life. She rolled over to see the person she was marrying, but instead was staring at an empty bed.  
  
"PJ?" she called, climbing out of bed. She looked around the bedroom and noticed a note on the dressing table. She picked it up.  
  
I will always love you and I'm so sorry to have to do this to you. PJ.  
  
Jo fell to the floor and started crying. How could he do this to her? How could he leave her on their wedding day? She hadn't even had a chance to give him the surprise she was planing. The surprise that she was pregnant. 


	2. Recognition

Part 1  
  
Jo looked over at the sleeping 8 month old in her car. She smiled. She was glad she had Luke in her life. He was probably the only good thing that came out of her relationship with PJ. It still hurt her to think about him. But PJ was her past. And Luke was her future. So why was she pulling off the highway to Mt Thomas right now? No, it wasn't to beg PJ to come back to her, as you might think. It was to see her parents. So Luke could spend his first Christmas with his grandparents. As she pulled into her parents' driveway Luke woke up. Her mum came out of the house and opened her door.  
  
"Hello dear, how are you?"  
  
"Hi mum, I'm good."  
  
"And how's my favorite grandson?"  
  
"Why don't you ask him yourself," Jo said, pointing to the backseat, "He just woke up."  
  
Bev picked up Luke from his car seat and carried him inside. Jo followed, struggling with her bags, before Jeff came out and took them off her.  
  
"Let me take these for you."  
  
"Thanks dad."  
  
He put his arm around his daughter and they walked inside together.  
  
~~~~~~ Later that evening ~~~~~~~  
  
The bauble rolled lopsidedly across the carpet and stopped in front of Jo's fluffy slippers. The baby laughed and lifted the empty bauble box over his head.  
  
"Luke, you're supposed to put the decorations on the tree, not everywhere else," laughed Jo, gathering up the baubles.  
  
"Mama, kijuokietshrem." He babbled back.  
  
"Really?" asked Jo  
  
"You didn't tell us he could talk, Joanna," Bev said, picking Luke up off the floor.  
  
"Well you never asked." Jo replied, putting the finishing touches on the Christmas tree.  
  
"Well go put some clothes on, we're going out for dinner." "Out? Where?" Jo asked.  
  
"A nice little family restaurant near St David's." answered Jeff, coming out of the kitchen.  
  
"Ok then, I'm going," Said Jo as she got up to go get changed.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Half an hour later ~~~~~~~  
  
The restaurant they were going to just happened to be BYO drinks, so Jo was in the Imperial getting a bottle of wine.  
  
Jo walked into the Imperial and went up to the bar. Chris came over and recognised her.  
  
"Jo?" She asked, "Is that you?"  
  
"Er.hi," Jo said sheepishly.  
  
"Oh, I haven't seen you for ages! How are you?"  
  
"I'm good, can I please have a bottle of red wine?"  
  
"Yeah sure," said Chris, reaching for the shelf that has the wine on it, "Which one?"  
  
"Surprise me," Jo said.  
  
Chris rummaged around on the shelf and handed Jo a bottle of wine.  
  
"Here you go," she said, "So what's the big occasion?"  
  
"Oh just family dinner," replied Jo, handing Chris $20 to pay for the wine.  
  
"Oh no, it's on the house," Chris said, rejecting Jo's money, "so how long are you staying for?"  
  
"Umm, not long, probably just the next two weeks till Christmas and then maybe a week or so after that."  
  
"Oh, I was hoping you were back for good," Chris said.  
  
"Nah, just for a holiday. But it would be nice to live here again." Jo replied.  
  
"Well we should catch up while you're here," said Chris, wiping down the bar.  
  
"Yeah good idea. I better go, Dad's waiting."  
  
Jo turned and walked out of the pub but on the way out she bumped into PJ, who had a blonde slut hanging off him. They looked into each other's eyes for a second, before Jo rushed out past PJ and into the night.  
  
~~~~~ Later that night ~~~~~  
  
Jo rolled over and looked at the picture on the bedside table. It had been taken when the heelers went to the beach one day. Ben had taken it when he was watching her and PJ having a water fight in the surf. She smiled at the memory. They had been so happy then. She wished things hadn't changed so much, for Luke's sake at least. It would be better for him if he had his dad around. But it's no use hoping for the impossible. Still, it couldn't hurt to dream.  
  
~ I still believe that we can be together.  
  
If we believe that true love never has to end,  
  
Then we must know that we will love again.  
  
I still believe, some day you and me  
  
Will find ourselves in love again.  
  
I had a dream, some day you and me,  
  
Will find ourselves in love again ~ 


	3. Our son is the reason

Title: Dreaming of a White Wedding  
  
Author: Amanda  
  
Rating: Rated PG for possible language  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you see here except Luke and Gary.  
  
A/N: yay I got 3 reviews! This is the first fic I posted on here and I've never gotten reviews b4! I feel special.  
  
Reviewer replies: Emsta: I haven't really thought of the reason PJ left yet, but I'll try and think of it for you!(  
  
jelly-belly-babe: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Tamsin1: Hehe. Thanks, glad you like it. It's not finished!(duh! Coz here's the next bit!)  
  
Thanks to all you 3 reviewers, hope you like this bit.  
  
Part 2  
  
"Mt Thomas 208 to Mt Thomas 900 do you copy?" The radio in the station crackled to life.  
  
"Mt Thomas 900 receiving. Go ahead Ben," PJ said.  
  
"Yeah we've spotted the suspect on the corner of Meredith Avenue and Clydesdale road. We're about to move in. We'll be needing some back up though," Ben's voice said through the radio.  
  
"Rightio, we'll be there soon. Mt Thomas 900 out."  
  
~~~~~ At the suspect's location ~~~~~  
  
The CI car pulled up on Clydesdale road next to the patrol car. PJ got out and crouched down next to Ben behind the patrol car, pulling out his gun. Jonesy got out the other door and crouched down beside his beloved Tess' replacement, Susie.  
  
"What's happening?" PJ asked.  
  
"He went into the bottle shop across the road and hasn't come out yet," Susie said.  
  
"There he is!" said Ben suddenly, as the suspect came out of the bottle shop and started walking down the street, in the opposite direction to the patrol car.  
  
"OK, you two go through the park and cut him off up there and we'll get him from the back." PJ ordered.  
  
Ben and Susie ran off while PJ and Jonesy crossed the street and stalked quietly behind the suspect. As he reached the park Ben and Susie jumped out at him yelling, "Police don't move." He turned around to run the other way but PJ and Jonesy blocked his path. Jonesy put handcuffs on him and they put him in the patrol car.  
  
~~~~~ At the station ~~~~~  
  
PJ and Ben are questioning the suspect in one of the interview rooms. PJ comes out, followed by Ben and the suspect.  
  
"Am I allowed to go now," the suspect, whose name was Gary Shields, asked.  
  
"Yeah." PJ said, going into his office. Ben followed.  
  
"He's a total psycho." Ben said when they were in PJ's office and the door was closed behind them.  
  
"Well there's nothing we can do about it," replied PJ, "we don't have any incriminating evidence against him so we can't keep him."  
  
"I know," groaned Ben, "but I don't like him being loose on the streets. He could hurt someone."  
  
"At least then we'll have something to charge him with." PJ said.  
  
"Yeah." Said Ben, unenthusiastically. He sighed and left PJ's office.  
  
~~~~~ Later that week, at the park ~~~~~  
  
Jo took a walk through the park, leaving Luke with her parents. It was a beautiful day, and there was even a butterfly fluttering around the flowers. Jo put out her hand and the butterfly flew onto her finger. Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes behind Jo and she jumped, scaring away the butterfly. She turned around to see what had made the noise but there was nothing there. When she turned around again there was a creepy- looking guy standing in front of her.  
  
"Hi," said the creepy-looking guy in a creepy voice, "do you want to see my room?"  
  
"Um," Jo said, starting to feel a bit scared.  
  
"It's just over there," he said, pointing to the bush where there were some caves.  
  
"Umm, I think I'll stay here," said Jo, trying hard to keep the fear out of her voice.  
  
"But father said I have to bring a girl home," the guy said, "He'll get angry if I don't bring a girl home."  
  
"Well," said Jo shakily, "why don't you find some other girl. I have to go now." She turned to walk away but the guy grabbed her and held her around the neck.  
  
"Let me go," she cried, struggling to break free. But his grip was too strong. He started to drag her over to the trees bordering the park.  
  
Suddenly PJ burst out from behind the trees with his gun drawn yelling "Police, don't move." The creepy guy, who just happened to be Gary Shields, threw Jo to the ground and PJ rushed forward and put handcuffs on him. Ben came out from behind a tree and took Gary to the car while PJ helped Jo up off the ground.  
  
"Jo, what are you doing here. Are you OK?" He asked a little shaken but otherwise ok Jo.  
  
"I..I'm fine," Jo replied.  
  
"Did he hurt you?" PJ asked worriedly.  
  
"No, but if you didn't come then. Thank you." She hugged him. When they broke apart PJ leant in to kiss Jo but she pulled away. "PJ." she said.  
  
"Can't we just start all over again?" PJ pleaded, "Pick up where we left off?"  
  
"What, when you left me on our wedding day?" Jo said.  
  
"I'm sorry I ever left you, Jo. That was the biggest mistake of my life." PJ said sincerely.  
  
"I'm sorry PJ," Jo said, "I can't."  
  
"Why Jo? Give me one reason why we can't just start all over again." PJ said, getting angry.  
  
Jo was angry now too. "You want a reason, PJ?" She almost shouted, "Our son is the reason."  
  
PJ was speechless. He searched for the words to say, but once he found them, Jo was gone.  
  
~~~~~ At Jo's parents' place ~~~~~~  
  
Jo had gotten home earlier and had been looking at the picture of her and PJ at the beach. Bev had seen her moping and they were arguing.  
  
"Why do you still love him, Joanna? It's not good for you to dwell on him. Why don't you just get over him." Bev yelled.  
  
"I can't stop loving him, Mum," Jo shouted back, "I will always love him. But I am over him"  
  
"Then why do you still wear his ring!" 


	4. The Wedding

Title: Dreaming of a white wedding- Part 3 Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Heelers or any of the characters on it unfortunately. Note: I don't know how weddings go so don't get mad at me if it's wrong. And I also don't know Jo's middle name so yeah.  
  
Jo woke up to the sunlight streaming in through her window. She smiled. Today was her wedding day. Even though it was only going to be a small wedding, it was still going to be the best day of her life. She rolled over to see the person she was marrying, but instead was staring at an empty bed. "PJ?" she called, climbing out of bed. She looked around the bedroom and noticed a note on the dressing table. She picked it up.  
  
Jo  
  
See you at the altar.  
  
Love, Your soon to be husband, PJ.  
  
Jo smiled and shook her head. PJ could be so lame sometimes. Sweet, but lame. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Jo went to open it. "Hi," It was Jo's maid of honor, Kate. "Hey, Kate, come in," said Jo. Kate came in and they talked while getting Jo ready for her special day and drinking almost a whole bottle of wine. "I think we better stop drinking the wine now," said Jo, "I want to be sober for my wedding!" "Well at least you won't have to worry about what you look like," Kate said, "You look great." She had just finished doing Jo's hair and Jo looked really pretty. Suddenly there was a car horn from outside. "Oh my god," said Jo, "I can't believe I'm getting married so soon." They went outside to the limo waiting for them and it drove them to the park PJ and Jo were getting married in. The alter was set up in front of a lovely waterfall. As the music started playing Kate walked down the aisle ahead of Jo. When PJ saw Jo he gasped. 'She looks so beautiful,' he thought. When she reached him he lifted the veil up off her face. "Hey," he said. "Hey yourself," replied Jo. "Look," PJ said, pointing behind Jo. She turned around to see Tom, Ben, Jonesy, Susie and Chris arrive and sit down at the back. Jo looked at PJ with a questioning look on her face. PJ smiled. "Just a little surprise for my lovely bride," he said. Jo smiled back at him. "I have a surprise for you, too," she said. "What is it?" PJ asked. Jo smiled. "I'll tell you later." The ceremony started and PJ and Jo exchanged their vows. "I do," said PJ. "And do you, Joanna Parrish, take Patrick Joseph Hasham to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, till death do you part?" "I do," said Jo. "You may kiss the bride." PJ kissed Jo passionately and everyone cheered.  
  
~~~~~ At the party thing after the wedding ~~~~~  
  
PJ and Jo were dancing to Baby Boy by Beyonce featuring Sean Paul. "Hey didn't you have a surprise for me?" asked PJ. "Yeah," Jo grinned, "I'm pregnant. We're gonna have a family." That's great!" PJ said. He picked her up and twirled her around. Jo rested her head on his shoulder as they continued dancing. She smiled. She couldn't believe she was married. To PJ. It was like a dream. A dream come true.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Luke's cry rang out through the house, rousing Jo from her dream. She got up and went to him, thoughts of PJ and marriage still in her head.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Hope everyone liked it! xxxooo Manda Panda 


	5. Father Son bonding

Title: Dreaming of a white wedding-Part 4  
Author: Manda   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic except for Luke, Gary (I'm not sure if he's gonna be in this one though) and anyone else I make up.   
Rating: I'll say PG just to be safe   
Summary: Now that PJ knows the truth, he feels really bad and wants to meet his son. Dedication: Bree, Rhi, Elle, Katie and all the other ppl I talk 2 on msn. You guys rock!  
  
**Part 4  
**  
"Can you please pass the salt?" Jo asked across the table the next morning.   
Bev looked up at her from her eggs and slid the shaker across without saying a word.   
"Thank you," Jo said, salting her eggs. Bev still said nothing.   
"Oh for goodness sake!" exclaimed Jeff, "Would you two please sort this argument out or something? It's driving me crazy!"   
Neither of them moved.   
"Argh!" Jeff grunted. He stood up and lifted Luke from his chair. "How about we go play outside while Mummy and Grandma have a talk?" He said to his Grandson.   
"Agrlle!" gurgled Luke happily.   
Jeff carried Luke outside leaving Jo and Bev alone at the table.  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes. They both wanted to end the fight, or argument, or whatever you could call it, but neither knew how. Finally the silence was broken by the sound of gunshots in the street.  
  
Later Ben was talking to the doctor as PJ walked passed him. Dr Habibi was telling Ben some piece of information about something, but PJ wasn't really interested. All he was interested in was getting to the room ahead of him. He reached the room and stopped at the door. Room 608. This was it. This was the room Jeff Parrish was in.  
  
He opened the door and walked in. Jo looked up at him from her seat next to the bed. She had a baby in her arms. A baby that undoubtedly was their son.  
  
"How is he?" PJ asked.   
"Doctor says he'll be ok." Jo shifted the baby around in her arms.   
"Is that..." he said.   
Jo nodded and stood up. "This is Luke, your son."   
PJ walked over to them and looked at his son. "He's beautiful," he said.   
"Of course he's beautiful, PJ. All babies are beautiful." Jo said.   
"Not as much as this one." PJ said.   
Jo smiled. "Do you want to hold him?"   
PJ looked at her hopefully. "Can I?" he asked.   
"He's your son PJ, of course you can hold him." Jo handed Luke to PJ and he took him in his arms.   
"My son," PJ whispered, taking Luke into his arms, "my son."   
Luke looked up at PJ with curiosity. Then his face broke into a huge grin. "Lug!" he said happily. Jo laughed.   
PJ looked confused as Luke continued to chant "lug" while gazing up at PJ. "What does that mean?" PJ asked Jo.   
"He thinks you're a slug." Jo said, laughing.   
"Oh," PJ smiled.   
"Happy families huh?"   
Jo spun round at the sound of her father's voice. "Dad!" she said, rushing over to his bed.   
"Hey princess," he croaked weakly.   
"Hey," Jo said, holding his hand, "how are you?"   
"Bit sore," Jeff said, "but nothing I can't handle."   
Jo rolled her eyes and smiled.   
"Aga!" Luke said, reaching towards the bed and his grandpa.   
PJ handed Luke to Jeff and stood there awkwardly.   
"Hey little guy," Jeff said to Luke.   
Jo looked over at PJ and noticed he looked a bit disappointed that he didn't have Luke anymore.   
"I better get back to work," PJ said, and turned to leave.   
"Yeah see ya," Jo said.   
"I'll be at the Imperial later," PJ said, turning back to look at Jo, "if you wanna meet up."   
"I'd like that," Jo nodded.   
PJ smiled and then left the room.  
  
**The Imperial**   
When Jo arrived at the Imperial later that night PJ was waiting for her at the bar.   
"Hey," he greeted, smiling at her.   
"Hey," Jo replied, sitting down next to him.   
"So how's your dad?" PJ asked, sipping his beer.   
"He's getting better. Doc says he could be discharged in a few days."   
"That's good," PJ said.   
There was an awkward silence in which Jo was watching Susie and Jonesy playing pool. They obviously had no idea she was in town.   
"You haven't seen them for ages have you?" PJ asked her.   
"No," Jo agreed, "not since before..." she trailed off. There was another awkward silence. "Umm, do you wanna go talk to them?" PJ asked.   
"I...I thought I was here to see you?" Jo said.   
"Yeah but that doesn't mean you can't talk to them. I mean they're your friends and you haven't seen them for a while."   
"Really?" Jo asked hopefully.   
"Yeah sure," PJ answered. "Oi! Jonesy, Susie. There's someone here who wants to see you!"   
Jonesy and Susie looked over at PJ, then put down their pool sticks and walked over to where he and Jo were sitting.   
"Oh my gosh! Jo!" Susie screamed.   
"Hey," Jo said, smiling. She hugged Susie and then Jonesy.   
"What are you doing here?" Jonesy asked her.   
"Just visiting." Jo answered.   
"So where have you been this past year and a bit?" Susie asked.   
"I've been living in Frankston," Jo said.   
"We'd better get back to our game before someone takes the table." Jonesy said.   
"Yeah. See you later, Jo," said Susie, following Jonesy back to the pool table.   
"Are they..." Jo asked, watching the two laughing and playing pool.   
"Not officially but we all suspect something." PJ replied.   
Jo nodded understandingly. "And who do you mean by 'we all'?" She asked.   
"Oh you know, me Ben and," PJ cleared his throat and said quietly, "Katherine."   
"Oh. Is Katherine my replacement?" Jo asked.   
"Well not really. She's temporarily filling the huge hole that you left at the station."   
"So in other words she's my replacement." Jo said.   
"Yeah," PJ said.  
Jo laughed.   
"What's so funny?" PJ asked, bewildered.   
"You," she replied.   
"What's so funny about me?" PJ asked again.   
"I dunno, you just are," Jo said.   
"Oh," PJ said, and there was yet another awkward silence.   
"I bet you hate me after what I did," he said.   
"I probably should hate you," Jo began, "but one of the problems with love is that no matter how much you hurt me, I'll never love you any less. There's no excusing what you did PJ, but I know you love me, and I love you too, and as long as that stays the same we can get through anything together."   
PJ looked down at the table and thought for a while, then looked up at Jo. "You're right Jo, I do still love you, and I always will. I'm so sorry for what I did, and I regret it every single day." "You don't have to say that PJ, I don't care. I'll still love you no matter what." Jo looked into PJ's eyes and sighed.   
"Do...do you think we could still be together? I mean not the same as we were before, just take things slow."   
"I think that's really likely, PJ" Jo said, then she leaned across the bar and kissed him. 


End file.
